


korok forest; (ancient)

by aquaticflames



Series: sunset firefly [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kokiri Forest, Korok Forest, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaticflames/pseuds/aquaticflames
Summary: “Fifty-three... fifty-four-” A gasp, and seeds went tumbling across the floorboards to yelps of surprise. “-Fifty-five!Finally.”“Why’s that so significant?” Sky asked, leaning over from his bed to pluck a seed off the floor and inspect it under the light streaming in from outside."I finally have enough for one last storage upgrade. I’ll need to pay a visit to Korok Forest though, just past the Lost Woods.” Wild announced, drawing his seed pouch closed tight.“Korok forest, huh?” Time’s reserved rumble cut across the general chatter then, reaching Wild through the murmurs. “You said it’s near the Lost Woods? ” He asked, searching and sharp. “Sounds a little like ‘Kokiri’, actually.”
Relationships: Time & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: sunset firefly [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115921
Comments: 27
Kudos: 258





	korok forest; (ancient)

**Author's Note:**

> had this one planned out since the very beginning of this prompt challenge !! many thanks to lala for letting me bounce the concept off her. :)

Wild knew instantly they were back in his Hyrule the moment their swirling portal fell to the wayside, whirling away on the Lanayru breeze. He could almost _feel_ the slate leaping to life, and extracting it out from under his cloak told him they were just shy of Eldin - perhaps an hour’s walk from the Woodland stable.

He couldn’t have been more relieved. The group hadn’t actually been afforded the chance to trek this particular region, and expressions of awe were quickly taking hold as the chain noticed their proximity to Hyrule Castle. 

“ _Damn_ , Wild,” Warriors said, stretching out his back with an audible crack - making Legend scowl. It was barely past mid-morning, and they had scrambled to pack their gear up the moment Four had noticed the Pull. “The… Calamity - It was in there? The place is massive, how on earth did you find the beast?”

Wild couldn’t help his laughter, chuckling incredulously at the few bewildered expressions aimed his way. “How did I _find_ it? Hylia Wars, it was colossal - impossible to miss.”

Some of the chain spared the half-ruined castle an uncomfortable glance or two as they set off for the Woodland Stable - whether off the back of his comment about the Calamity itself, or the absolute _state_ the Castle it was still in, he couldn’t tell.

Wild had no such qualms, though. Gazing upon the desolate ruin would always stir some grief in him, from a corner of his brain that felt like it _should_ be close to his lost memories, if he knew where they _were_ \- but these days it simply stirred up thoughts of his Zelda, and the aftermath of the Calamity’s destruction. 

“Link- you… you look _terrible_.” She’d breathed, slightly out of breath, before bursting into hysterical giggles. He’d taken a second to get past the absurdity of the moment, before joining her in mirth. They clung to each other just to say upright, and scrubbed at the teartracks cutting through the battle’s grime; They’d both been sealed away for the last _century_. He supposed they were probably overdue for a hearty breakdown. 

_‘It’s good to see you,’_ He’d signed, not quite up for speaking just yet. _‘Sorry I took four extra years.’_

She beamed at him, hands clasped before her. “That’s hardly a dealbreaker, not when I’d already put in the other hundred.” When the Princess turned away from him for a moment, he heard her breath catch the instant she laid eyes on the Castle.

Silence hung over them for a moment, as she gazed on the ruin of her home, her _family’s_ home - before she spoke.

“Oh Dinraal’s _arse_ \- what a nightmare.”

Link laughed so loud, and so hard, that he made himself cry all over again.

 _“What?”_ Zelda turned on him, hands planted at her hips, a fierce smirk painted across her lips. “I’ve been locked away in that ruin for the last one-hundred years - _exactly_ the birthday present I’d wanted!” She smacked his arm playfully. “No, _stop_ laughing you terror, I’m allowed to curse, it’s been _hell!”_

 _‘Not used to it,’_ He signed, wiping away tears. _‘It’s funny hearing it.’_

Zelda’s expression seemed to slip into disappointment at his words, something mournful clouding her eyes for a moment, but as quickly as it’d come the look faded as she turned, replaced by firm determination.

“Either way, my point stands.” She’d said, returning her focus to the base of all the destruction. “We can’t prioritise the Castle itself - not when Castletown remains a ruin of its own.”

And she’d kept her word. The Castle was still rendered utterly desolate, and essentially abandoned in the wake of their century-long plight finally resolved, but he _couldn’t_ feel sad when looking at it - not when the skeleton of a new town was being erected at its feet, all the royal funding dutifully directed to the surviving settlements of the kingdom.

As the chain trekked over Thims Bridge, Wind peered over the slats to point out a little Korok still camped out on a rock over the water below. Wild gasped in remembrance, scrambling for the slate. Twi and Legend aimed curious looks his way as he swiped through his gear with a smile. 

The champion’s face lit up in blue as a mask materialised in his hands, leaf-shaped and rattling slightly. “Korok mask,” He explained, hooking it to his hip beside the slate and letting the pinwheel slowly spin as he walked. “It’s attuned to Korok magic and lets me know when they’re hiding nearby.”

“That’s so _cool_ ,” Wind breathed, skipping at his side to get a better look. He lifted one arm to give him the full view of it, a pleased flush creeping up his ears. “Can I try it on?”

Legend _snorted_ once the sailor had it secured in place, derisive and condescending. “Looks ridiculous _._ ”

“ _Legend!”_ Wind gasped, unhooking the mask and holding it to his chest in mock-concern. “That’s no way to talk about yourself!”

“You’re an _arsewipe_ , Sailor _._ ”

If Wind’s cackles were anything to go by, the boy was perfectly content with that. 

However, they _all_ startled further along the cart-worn path when Wild’s Korok mask leapt and jangled with as much fervor as it could manage. Hyrule hid slightly behind the Veteran, hissing an anxious warning over his shoulder when Four made to poke at the thing.

“No, no. It’s found one!” Wild beamed, glancing around them critically. The care he took to scrutinise the landscape was a little frightening.

“What’s it’s radius?” The smithy asked. “I wouldn’t mind helping you look, if it won’t be far.”

Wild shushed them then, one hand rising to command silence and the other gently prying the mask from Wind’s grasp. He seemed transfixed on a point not far away, in the direction of a small pond to their right.

Eight sets of eyes turned too, trying to work out what on _earth_ Wild had noticed.

“There,” Twilight breathed suddenly. “The grass.” He moved silently, slinking over to join his protégé at the front of the group and honing in with unnerving precision. Warriors exchanged a shrug with Sky, utterly confused.

“Mhmm,” Wild nodded, hooking the Korok mask into place around his head and signalling for the others to stay on the path before tiptoe-ing forward.

“Someone care to explain what the _fuck_ he’s doing?” Legend spat, watching Wild creep away with that stupid mask on, disdainful.

“Over by that pond,” Twilight began, his voice hushed. The ranch-hand’s gaze hadn’t moved at all. “Something’s disturbing the grassbank.”

“But that could’ve been a bloody _fox_ ,” Legend threw his hands up, scoffing. “-Or literally _any_ small prey. Are we really going to watch him stalk a rabbit or something?”

“Rabbits don’t run in repetitive loops, though.” Time cautioned, nodding towards their ninth member over by the pond. “-And either way, I think we’re about to find out whether he’s right.”

They watched with bated breath as the champion stepped into the pond, completely focused on the scurrying amongst the underbrush. The grass almost seemed to _glitter_ where it rustled to and fro, little sparks of light leaping from the earth.

Suddenly, their ninth _dove_ , hazarding a guess at the creature’s next move and hurling all his weight into a bodily leap. He went tumbling across the grass and through a small bush, but sure enough when he rose once more, it was holding a wriggling green gremlin. From afar they watched him throw a fist up in victory to a chorus of the chain’s cheering, with a small trophy seed clutched in his palm.

If one thing was for sure, there never was a dull moment with Wild.

o~O~o

“Fifty-three... fifty-four-” A gasp, and the seeds went tumbling across the floorboards to yelps of surprise and headached groans. “-Fifty-five! _Finally_.”

“What’s so significant about that?” Sky asked, leaning over the side of his bed to pluck a seed off the floor and inspect it under the light streaming in from outside. He handed it back, beginning to pick up the odd stray collectable for the champion.

“I finally have enough for one last storage upgrade.” Wild said, scooping the little seeds into a drawstring pouch. “It means I’ll be able to carry one more tool than I currently can.”

“Sounds helpful.” Warriors chipped in, from where he was loosely braiding Hyrule’s hair into little plaits. 

“I’ll need to pay a visit to Korok Forest though, just past the Lost Woods.” Wild announced, drawing the pouch closed tight. “Last I saw him, Hestu was still camped out there. Do you guys mind?”

No-one seemed to object, much to his relief. 

“Korok forest, huh?”

Time’s reserved rumble cut across the general chatter then, reaching Wild through the murmurs. He turned, meeting an even gaze.

“You said it’s near the Lost Woods?” The man asked, searching and sharp. When Wild nodded apprehensively, his expression turned thoughtful. “Sounds a little like ‘Kokiri’, actually. I wonder if much of their history remains in the area.”

Something about Time’s approach to the topic struck as a little odd, Wild thought. He was carefully guarding his tone, making it hard to parse exactly where he was going with the conversation. 

Deliberately jovial, Wild fiddled with his seed pouch and plastered a careful smile across his face, regarding Time for a moment. 

“You’re… you’re welcome to come, if you’d like.” He offered, slightly hopeful. He loved sharing his favourite parts of his Hyrule with the others, and Korok Forest was the _one_ place he didn’t think anyone would be interested in, given how out of the way it was. “It isn’t far, if you’d rather not warp. Maybe three hours on foot.”

For a moment, Wild was _convinced_ Time would say no. The man seemed to falter - shifting where he sat, settling back again, and resting his elbows on his knees, staring at the floor for a moment.

The word _restless_ jumped to mind. Wild didn’t think… he didn’t think he’d ever seen Time so _antsy._

“Yeah, actually. I’d like to join you.”

Wild jumped, shocked out of his musings by the sudden agreement. Time was looking up at him - a little cagey perhaps, and a little unsure, but firm in his decision. 

“S-Sure!” Wild stammered to get out. “Great! No, that’s wonderful, I’m glad you want to come. Let me just grab my things.”

“No problem,” Time rumbled after him, reaching down to fetch his own pack. “I look forward to it.”

o~O~o

When they set out, and Wild asked Time whether he’d rather warp into the forest or weave their way through the Lost Woods, the man seemed to take the latter as a _challenge_ , which was fine by Wild on literally every level. This was going to be fun. 

He realised with mounting dismay that a blood moon must have already waxed and waned since their last foray through his era; the Military Training Camp that surrounded the Woodland Tower seemed to be teeming with Lizalfos, and Wild carefully wove them by - keeping half an eye on a guardian husk not far off. 

“So you’ve cleared these out before?” Time asked, voice low and steady. “-Seems no easy feat.”

“They’re usually not a problem,” Wild explained, gently taking Time by the elbow and guiding them back behind a tree, further out of sight. “Repair works are focused on Castletown, and we have no plans to build in the forest itself. People rarely take this road.”

“Still, it’s impressive.” Time praised, aiming his approval Wild’s way. “I noticed the ruins earlier.”

It wasn’t a question, not really. But Wild knew what Time was trying to ask.

“My Zelda is all that’s left of the Royal Family.” Wild explained, voice slightly hushed. The late King and Queen were long dead, but they were still his best friend’s parents. It always turned his mood sombre, bringing them up. “And there’s nothing to be said for any kind of… surviving counsel. Or administration.”

He let his gaze wander to the treetops, drinking in the dappled midday sunlight and letting it warm his spirits. “She’s all that we’ve got. So what she says goes - and _she_ decided to leave it be, for now. So the ruin stays.”

Silence stretched between them, comforting and companionable. Wild could hear some birds nesting in a tree not far off, as they wove their way up the hill towards the mouth of the Lost Woods. Time’s hands were at his belt buckle, head tilted back and expression relaxed.

“That’s very noble of her,” He said at last, looking ahead once more. “I’d love to meet her one day.” 

The sky seemed to be dimming somewhat - not darkening, but growing muted and still. It’d been a while since Wild had last come through the woods without simply warping past them, but he’d never forget his first trek through here. The surrounding desaturation hadn’t gone unnoticed by Time either, but instead of the wary reaction Wild had expected the hero seemed spurred into action, cresting into a short jog as they reached the archway marking the start of the woods.

With one hand up against the cool stone, Time glanced back at Wild then - suddenly seeming wise beyond his years. “This wood nurses magic that predates any of us.” He said, watching the swirling mists with an unreadable expression. “It’s nice to see it respected, still.” 

“I passed through here once, on my journey.” Wild admitted, carefully making his way past Time and into the clearing. “No-one had been here for a century before me, and I don’t think anyone has come through since. And yet-” He gestured before them. Sat at the mouth of the clearing, just after the cool stone archway, were two wooden torches. 

They were crackling away, firey and well-fed. “-And yet they still burn.” He finished, smiling. “C’mon, let’s go. I want to show you a cool trick for navigating the fog.”

They had a _lot_ more fun than Wild had dared hope for. 

“Go on, guess!” Wild laughed, smothering his chuckles behind the palm he wasn’t using to hold aloft their lit torch.

“When I made my way through,” Time said, scanning their muted surroundings. Not a single thing stirred, and every tree was dead barren. “-I’ll admit it was mostly trial and error.”

“I promise there’s a knack to this.” Wild said, patient. “Just give it a second, you’ll work it out.”

“Give it a second...” Time mumbled, parroting his own words back with a puzzled hand at his chin, scanning the woods. He seemed to pause, letting his eyes fall shut as his motion came to a halt. Wild watched with a mounting grin in place, gleeful in anticipation.

“There’s no wind.” Time breathed at last, opening his eye once more and staring first at Wild, and then to the hair bracketing his face. Time’s hand came up to touch his own hair, gently swaying back and forth in a silent breeze.

 _“Bingo.”_ Wild breathed, as a triumphant smile wormed its way onto Time’s face. He looked years younger, shining with a childlike sense of discovery - and it was the champion’s _absolute_ favorite expression on his friend, no matter how rare.

Wild passed off the torch to Time as they progressed through the woodland, dancing ahead to twirl just within reach of the rolling fog. Every time it would lick at his heels, he leapt back with a wicked grin, relishing in the fond eyerolls Time aimed his way. 

The Champion could see right through that act though; Time had been _just_ as curious about what lay beyond the fog, and Wild was elated to test the boundaries for the two of them and go right up to the _edge_ of it - knowing how to stay safe, while showing Time everything the woodland had to offer.

Wild didn’t think he’d ever been happier - side-by-side with one of his favourite people, watching his friend fall in love with one of his _favourite_ places.

That feeling followed them right through to the main forest, and when they stepped out into the dappled, honey-gold light of a wood-shaded sunny afternoon, that love morphed into _total_ wonder. 

Wild couldn’t take his eyes off Time’s face. He drank in the scene, lit up under the warmth of the setting sun as he glanced between silent princesses and Koroks, from twisted tree roots to moss-covered stones. 

When the Sword’s plinth came into view, just past the main canopy of trees, Wild felt bad about expecting some kind of apprehension from Time. The chain was familiar with his opinion of the Sword - it wasn’t like he tried to hide it, generally - but he hadn’t expected the pedestal to go totally ignored. Wild wasn’t even sure Time had _noticed_ it.

No - Time had come to stop just before the dias, one foot on the raised stone with his hands as his sides, and mouth slightly ajar.

He had eyes only for the Great Deku Tree.

He was utterly speechless. Wild wasn’t really sure how far back the tree’s history went, but he hadn’t heard many of the others mentioning it, if at all. Wind’s era had a tree that matched it by description - but for both their eras to have one similar, it’d have to date back to the suspected branch point, right?

But wait - wasn’t _Time_ the branchpoint? Did that mean-? When Time had joked…?

Wild was jolted from his musings by a deep, vibrating rumble that shook the earth and sent petals twirling down from the canopy above. 

_Hang on, was the tree waking up?_

Sure enough, as he had done on only a few rare occasions during his four-year journey - and never since - the Great Deku tree seemed to shift and sigh, branches creaking with the effort of speech. 

_‘Ah ha,’_ The tree rumbled, the very air around them shifting with the movement. Time was _transfixed_. _‘Most unusual. I’ve not had the privilege of greeting two Chosen Heroes before, in all my time immemorial.’_

Shoulder-to-shoulder, Time and Wild were dwarfed by the tree. _‘So,’_ He breathed. _‘-To what do I owe this most unexpected pleasure, little one? Although-’_ The Great Deku tree seemed to chuckle, low and rolling. _‘I suppose by all counts, you aren’t really so little anymore. The Kokiri missed you terribly, my boy.’_

Wild couldn’t quite shake the trepidation beginning to roll in his gut - and the sensation that he was intruding on something deeply personal. Time held his past close to his chest, and any moments of upset even _further_ under lock and key. But from beside him in the clearing Time stepped forward on shaky legs, unbuckled and lowered the Biggoron Sword from his back with as much care as possible, and drew in an unsteady breath.

“I missed them too.” He managed. His friend’s voice wavered with swelling emotion and Wild almost stepped away, kept rooted to the spot by concern. “It’s… It’s very healing, actually. Seeing you healthy again.”

 _‘My dear boy,’_ Somewhere overhead, birds were beginning to resettle on the Deku Tree’s branches. _'-It’s equally warming, seeing you again after all this time.’_ He admitted, soft and slow. _‘Something tells me you’ve been through more than mere legend implies.’_

Time bowed his head low at his elder’s admission, staring at his shoes for a heart-wrenching pause. Suddenly, a gloved hand came up to scrub at his eyes, and Wild finally found his courage. 

The champion took off his own swordstrap, set it down beside Time’s, and moved to stand at his friend’s side - hovering a reassuring hand by his elbow. 

_‘I can only apologise, for the part I played in the toil of your infancy.’_ The Great Deku tree went on, branches groaning low as more petals came fluttering down atop their heads. _‘I can only hope for the blessing of your forgiveness, my boy.’_

After a hitched breath, Time managed a pained, watery smile. “There was _never_ anything to forgive.”

The tree gave his gentle thanks with grace that only Hyrule’s few _truly_ primeval possessed, curated over millenium. 

_‘How curious, that you should be here so long after your own time.’_ The tree pondered then, humming his question out. _‘The winds of change stir once more, it seems... Little Champion,’_ He addressed, making Wild jump on the spot _. ‘It was most fortuitous that you mastered the full power of the Sword that Seals the Darkness, before facing the dread Calamity. Is the blade treating you well?’_

Time spoke up - sounding a little lighter, and a little stronger. “She continues to rest by her master’s side.” He explained. “We are nine-strong, collected from across the ages.”

 _‘My my,’_ The tree seemed to smile, and Wild could see he was starting to settle back into place, energy almost spent for now. ‘ _Legend’s Sword and the First Hero reunited. Hylia must have her reasons, I suppose.’_

Time had clearly realised their time was up too, if the desperate look in his eye was anything to go by. Wild made his choice in that moment; He brought his hand down from his friend’s elbow, and carefully nudged his hand, a silent offer.

Time wove his fingers through Wild’s, accepting the unspoken support with a bracing squeeze; Hand-in-hand, the heroes prepared for the farewell together. 

_‘Hero of Time,’_ The Great Deku tree regarded them for a moment, the odd Korok peering out at the pair stood on the stone plinth. _‘-And Hero of the Wild. It has been a great honor, and a blessing. I pray that time is kind to you both, but for now I must return to rest.’_

The elder sighed one last time, almost managing a sad smile. _‘Set aside your regrets to slumber, brave heroes - and take courage in steadfast devotion.’_

And once again, the tree lay still.

o~O~o

When Wild returned from Hestu’s clearing ten minutes later, Time looked far more collected than he had while at the foot of the forest elder. With the Biggoron Sword secured at his back once more, the hero sat at the base of the Great Deku Tree’s twisted, knotted roots. Three or four curious koroks had gathered around to listen to him talk, and when Wild approached they were trying to coax him inside for some food and a nap.

“No, _c’mon_ guys, we need to get going. Kula, shoo!” Wild flapped, waving the critter away from where they’d been floating down in an attempt to rest on Time’s shoulder.

“They do no harm.” Time chuckled, smile almost wistful. He did get to his feet though, stretching out his back with a groan.

“Do you want to head back now?” Wild started slowly. “I’m all done here. We could even warp back if you’d prefer.”

The older hero - stood straight once more - let the wind toy with his hair and his expression relax somewhat. “No, I’m happy to walk back. I could do with a nice breeze right about now.”

And so they set off, back past the empty pedestal to the mouth of the Lost Woods once more. 

“Thank you for today. I’ll admit I was a little caught off-guard,” Time chuckled as they crossed back under the stone arch. When the man slung an arm across his shoulders in a side-hug Wild did his best not to tense, leaning into the gesture instead. “You’re the best of us, Champion.”

Blushing from the tips of his ears and across his nose, Wild aimed a bashful grin and a playful shove his way, honestly kind of touched by the sentiment. Time just rolled his eyes, hitched up his pack and let their shoulders brush as they walked. 

“I enjoyed today too,” Wild confessed, soft and sincere. “-I’m happy you said yes when I asked.”

If Time hadn’t been smiling before, he certainly was then. The joy brought out dimples he’d never seen before, and Wild’s spirits _soared_. “And I’m glad I came.”

**Author's Note:**

> (based on the headcanon, from OOT, that each deku treesprout retains the knowledge from its predecessor - and the Great Deku tree, therefore, remembers every Hero he's ever met).
> 
> Time & Wild are my favourite duo to write for, i think that's obvious by now (oops).  
> I know Time smiled a lot in this one by the end - but if Time isn't slipping into casual smiles, and relaxing around Wild, then it bloody-well isn't my writing _is it!!_
> 
> tysm for reading my lovelies!! your comments genuinely are a light in my life at the moment. ♡


End file.
